The Heart Of London
by HelenLeana
Summary: River Song is is Stormcage, and suddenly The Doctor is taking her on the adventure of her life. A beautiful night on the River Thames ends the perfect birthday for Professor Song. Will the Doctor ever fail to surprise her?


**The River Thames. **

**A/N: I absolutely loved writing this part. I'm writing more to the story, and I'm actually writing an alternate event that happens during the romantic night because I felt the need to smut it up a little, and couldn't bare smut this up… I may add a chapter to make it a little more adult, but for now I think it's beautiful to see River love the man she killed, and for the Doctor to show his sensitive, caring side that doesn't exist with his companions, but his wife. **

**I didn't want to swap characters for this… It's told as River because I can honestly imagine putting myself in her situation, but I'm not so sure about being like the Doctor. **

River sat in her cell, overlooking the entire planet through the stretch of her tiny barred window. There was barely anything she could see, for the planet was so dark and daunting. For a while now, she had become accustomed to the revolting food and dismal lack of color, and then each time he came for her, she realized how boring it really was. Mind you, everything is boring after you see the things River has seen with the Doctor. Unexpectedly, there was a sound like no other, a distinct sound of trouble… The TARDIS was parking, she could tell because once again, that impossible man had left the bloody breaks on; the TARDIS creaked and groaned to a settled silence.

"Professor Song! Get in and get dressed, we're going out!"

River's breath hitched with excitement, she ran so fast into the TARDIS that he might not have seen her fly through the doors to the console. She pulled the break off, and plonked down on the seat.

Her eyes scanned the room to look for the Doctor, but he was on the other side of the console, and she could barely see him.

"Oi, you, where're we off to?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"We, Professor Song, are going on adventure, and I meant it when I said get dressed. Go to your room… I've left you something." His eyes flicked to her, and then down sheepishly. Quickly, he cleared his throat and looked at the scanner intently, even though she knew there was nothing projected on it right now. They were in the time vortex, so not much would show up––He was embarrassed. What was it he was hiding from her?

"Sweetie, you spoil me sometimes"

The Doctor swirled around the console, clicking away like the mad man he was. He never failed to make her heart pound and her lips smile. She rapidly ran for her room; up the stairs, down the hall and four to the left. Bursting through the door to her room, she saw a purple striped frock, with a fur hand warmer and…

"Ice skates? Oh, Doctor"

She quickly undressed and changed into the frock, feeling every bit that of a Victorian English rose. It was a perfect fit, and she expected no less. Barefoot, she held her ice skates in one hand, and her heels in the other. She walked back to the Doctor, and sat back down on the seat.

"So love, where are we going this time?" She asked, curious as to where they were supposed to be using the skates. It had to be somewhere he enjoyed, somewhere in particular, because with the Doctor, he always went for trouble...

"1814! The heart of London!"

The heart of London? "We're going to the River?"

"Yes, River, we are."

River laughed, shaking her head. Suddenly, they arrived, and as he bustled out the door, she slipped her feet into the thick heeled shoes, hurrying after him.

River was stopped the second she took a step out of the TARDIS, and it wasn't because the Doctor was in a hot suit at all, it was the lights she saw.

"Is that––"

"Stevie Wonder? I do believe it is"

"Oh, Doctor!"

Stevie Wonder was singing beneath the bridge of London. The night was cold, but her frock has a fur lining, so she was snugly warm.

"You might need these now" Doctor handed her ice skates, and revealed that he had a pair on himself.

"Oh, Doctor. You indescribable man, you" River turned around, and went to the seat in the TARDIS, right by the console. She slipped them on and awkwardly, like a penguin, walked slowly out to avoid falling flat on her face. Once out, she scanned the ice to see if the Doctor was anywhere. She couldn't see him, she could only see Stevie singing in his wondrous tone of voice. She was gobsmacked that he was performing for her, and in 1814 of all times!

"River!" Doctor's fantastic voice shouted, he was waving at her from across the river, a big grin threatening to crack his entire face open. She skated near him, and bowled right into him without being able to stop. He steadied her––After he finished laughing at her, of course.

"Take my hand, River"

"Always, Doctor" She intwined her fingers with his, and together they went gliding across the ice; River giggled and screamed in happiness all the way, while Doctor occasionally lifted their joined hands into the air and yelled out loud, whooping at the fun he was experiencing.

Stevie didn't stop singing that night; some would say it was because he was enjoying himself so much, standing on the ice with a guitar in hand; others would say it was because he knew how important a gift it was to River, spending the time with the man she loved on a night like this. River would say it was because he was genuine at heart and wanted to make it a night to remember for the both of them, and it was; it really was.

After a while, they were both hugging in the music, dancing as best as they could with the ice skates. They slid along the ice with their hands intwined, their hearts beating rapidly, and their eyes not breaking gaze. River felt magnificent, in the night of London, at the foot of the bridge, with the man she implicitly loved with all her heart and soul.

"This, is amazing, Doctor" River breathed, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and guided them along the ice, letting her soak him up into her very being.

"Yes, it is"

She just hugged him, letting him take her along the ice with his guidance, supporting her with his body. The night hummed away blissfully, Stevie not faltering with a single note as the lights of the bridge showered and cuddled them.

"River?" Doctor whispered. She pulled back a little to look into his eyes.

"Yes," She answered.

He brushed the strands of curly hair from her face, placing them back up in her bun of hair. He cupped her cheeks, and ever so slowly, he brought his lips to hers. They brushed against hers in a delicate way, his most tender kiss she had ever received. After licking her lower lip softly, he pulled back to smile at her.

"Happy birthday"

**A/N: Please review. I'd love a comment telling me if I should continue or not? I'm not sure if I should.**


End file.
